


A Heart Too Kind

by ElenCelebrindal



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU, Also dub names, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Sexual Situations, But it's Yuya's body, M/M, Please read the beginning notes, Shun is called Shay, Shun/Yuya is not the ship here, ish, not sure about the rating, this is kind of weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenCelebrindal/pseuds/ElenCelebrindal
Summary: Yoko didn’t know Shay, she met him on that very day and had her issues in trusting a man like that. But that reply pushed a weird button in her brain.And if what Yuzu had told her was true, the fact in Yuya was living another soul of a young man that could be mistaken as his twin, Shay wasn’t exactly angry at her son.





	A Heart Too Kind

**Author's Note:**

> So... I started watching ARC V (finally), and this thing came to my mind like... I don't know. It just appeared into existence. Basically, I was thinking "wait, if Yuto's soul is inside Yuya, how would Shay react to that?" and this tiny fic was born.   
> I don't know, I thought Yuya could offer Shay the opportunity to have one last night with Yuto, before the start of their mission as Lancers, and with a pinch of canon divergence I made a thing.   
> This is almost completely the same as canon, but Yoko knows a lot more about the whole situation going on, in between Yuya and Reiji's Duel and their departure there's a lot more days, and everyone is 18 years old. 
> 
> This is not a Shay x Yuya. As a matter of fact, I actually ship Yuya with Yuzu. It's a Darkrebelshipping with a weird twist being Yuya's body in the whole ordeal and his confused feelings about it.

The You Show Duel School was fairly empty at that time, save for Skip Boyle and a small group of Yuya’s friends.   
Said young man, however, instead of being with them had followed his mother in an empty classroom, and took a seat near the end of the room as she locked the door behind her. He was more fidgety than he’d ever been, endlessly rolling the delicate Pendulum hanging from his neck in his hand, and refused to make eye contact.   
«So…? What’s the matter, mom? If it’s for school, I already apologized for skipping class today», he tried to say, sounding less convinced than he intended. Dammit.

 

 

A soft but firm expression modeling her features, Yoko moved a chair from the nearby desk and took a seat in front of Yuya: «School’s not a problem», she replied. «If you feel like you need a day off, you know I’m not going to get mad at you for skipping class. You’re pretty responsible, when it comes to that».   
No, the problem was very different.   
As Yuya apologized for having disappeared an entire day and night without calling anyone to let them know he was okay, a few moments before, Yoko was hit by a superheavy wave of realization.   
«So you spent the day with Reiji and Shay», Yoko begun, crossing her arms in a non-threatening way. She didn’t know what to do with them, if not fiddle with anything near her fingers.   
When Yuya told them he discussed hours long with Reiji, the woman didn’t care that much about his words. Yuya was old enough to take care of his problems without her being constantly in his way. The problem surfaced when he mentioned Shay was there too.

 

And all Yoko’s mind could do, upon hearing that, was recalling the weird conversation Shay and her son had the day before. A conversation Yoko accidentally eavesdropped, but happened nonetheless.   
Yuya accused Shay of being insanely angry towards him, and the response was harsh and hurt at the same time.

 

_“I can’t help but be angry when I look at your face! How can I not be, when you… when you look so much like him?!”_

 

Yoko didn’t know Shay, she met him on that very day and had her issues in trusting a man like that. But that reply pushed a weird button in her brain.   
And if what Yuzu had told her was true, the fact in Yuya was living another soul of a young man that could be mistaken as his twin, Shay wasn’t exactly angry at her son.   
After that, Yoko had taken her distance and stopped listening, to respect both of them, but that nibbling sensation didn’t go away. And now she wanted a clear answer, to clean the mess in her mind.

 

 

«Yeah, as I already said», was Yuya’s answer.   
The young man squinted at his mother, confused and worried at the same time. He had no idea of what was happening, and thinking she could know about…  
Yuya shook his head as to chase away that fear. No, it couldn’t be. Right?  
«Mom, is something wrong?», he asked then, trying to buy some time.  
He wanted to understand, but his mother knew how to be illegible when she wanted to.

 

 

Yoko sighed, leaning back on the chair she was sitting in, cheap wood and iron  squeaking under her weight: «I want you to be honest, Yuya. Really honest», she said, ignoring his question.   
She didn’t want Yuma to panic or think something was wrong, but Yoko didn’t know how else she could tackle the issue.   
So, she took a long breath and shot him a calm glare, reassuring almost: «I want you to tell me what happened yesterday».

 

 

Taken aback, Yuya opened and closed his mouth with no sounds escaping. His mother’s gaze was piercing, even if gentle, and soon the young man found himself covered in cold sweat.  
What was that question all of a sudden?   
Still fidgeting restlessly with his Pendulum, Yuya cleared his voice as best as he could: «What… what are you talking about? I mean, I told you all I…».

 

 

«You spent the day discussing with Reiji about this whole problem, I know», Yoko interrupted him. His voice trembled heavily, but she decided not to let him know.   
However, she wanted a real answer, not that half-truth he’d told before.  
«Yuya, I want to know what happened between you and Shay», she asked, more straightforward this time. She wasn’t going to get anywhere, avoiding the main issue.

 

 

Yuya paled, his hands immediately stopping their motions. His skin, normally a healthy shade of pink, became ashen in a matter of seconds, milky white acting as a background for the strong red of scared eyes. She didn’t… how… she couldn’t know!  
Seconds after, Yuya lowered his gaze to his hands and realized they were possessed by intense tremor. He couldn’t even hold the Pendulum between his fingers anymore, as shaky as they were.   
His heartbeat was in even worse conditions, its pace quickened by fear, utter confusion and anxiety.   
Painfully slow, a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead.

 

 

Yoko sighed again, disentangling her arms to relax them on the desk: «I’m not mad at you, and I’m not going to get mad at you. I just want to know what happened, because I’m worried», she tried to reassure him.   
Yuya wasn’t one to get scared or nervous so easily, and the woman didn’t want her son to have a panic attack in the already messed up conditions he was in.  
She still wasn’t able to get out of her head the terrible image of Yuya during the Duel against Iggy Arlo. She’d never seen him so angry and… and evil. All because he was too scared to reason, and something took over his mind.   
At least, that was the explanation she was given.   
«Just talk to me. I won’t react badly, okay? You can trust me», she added.

 

 

«I… well, I… fuck!», he yelled, banging his fist on the desk.  
His mother frowned at the swear word, but didn’t say anything. Yuya’s thumb and forefinger pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed as he tried to recollect his thoughts.   
«It’s too complicated», he said in the end, maybe too quickly for Yoko’s liking.   
But thinking about what happened the night before, delighted moans filling the air, skin glistening with sweat, and that sweet, overpowering wave of endless pleasure…  
«It doesn’t… it’s not me, okay? It’s… that was…». Spitting out a word after another, Yuya realized he wasn’t making any sense and closed his mouth, teeth clenched in frustration.   
Taking a deep, long breath, Yuya fixated his gaze on the scratched wood of the desk, shoulders slumped: «I did it for Yuto», he managed to force out, after a whole minute of silence.

 

 

That was the only confirmation she needed. Together with the general sense of uneasiness and his uncomfortable shifting around, even when walking, Yoko had long before put two and two together. Well, she tried, but hearing from Yuya her suppositions were actually true made her heart ache a little bit.   
«Gods, you really slept with him», she said, before stopping herself.

 

 

Yuya flushed red, hands clawing at ruined wood, and turned his head around: «I’m sorry».   
He apologized… for what? His mother didn’t seem bothered by that, given she apparently already knew. How did she knew? How could she…  
«Who told you?», he asked.   
The memory of that night, of Shay towering his body as he entered him, trembling and gasping in pleasure, made Yuya shallow dry. He was glad Yuto had managed to take over almost completely, in the end. What happened after those first minutes was all blurred, as if watched through a pane of stained glass.   
Yuya still felt the intense waves of pleasure, though.   
He could still taste Shay in his mouth, because Yuto couldn’t get a hold of his spirit in the beginning.

 

 

«Was it consensual?».

 

 

«W-what?».

 

 

Yoko moved over, the chair making an horrible scraping sound on the floor as all four iron legs failed to slip on it: «Yuya, did you decide to have sex with him on your own? Was it consensual?».

 

 

«I… yes, of course it was!», Yuya replied, his head snapping in place to look his mothers in the eye. Those big green orbs scrutinized him, filled with worry and understanding all together, and Yuya tried to relax. She told him he could trust her, after all.   
So he sighed, hiding his face between both hands, elbows placed on the desk: «I know Shay didn’t make it show, but he’s heartbroken. Every time he looked at me, I could see literal pain in his eyes. I did what seemed the most logical thing to do».

 

The room was dark, pitch black in fact, if not for the weak sliver of light coming from a stubborn opening in the curtains.   
Yuya made sure the bedroom wasn’t lit, just enough for them to see what they were doing, but not enough to actually let Shay distinguish those few features on the young man’s face.   
When the bed sank beside him, Yuya felt his heart race so much he thought it was going to explode. He was scared, more than he’d ever been in his life. That night wasn’t going to end in a Duel, after all. A Duel, Yuya knew how to deal with. But that…  
He gave in to Shay’s attentions, let his mind wander as Yuto tried to slip his feelings into their embrace, and when he finally managed to do so, Yuya’s heart exploded with a kind of love and longing he’d never experienced before.

 

Yuya placed both palms on the desk, his fingers scraping again the surface as nails dug in cheap wood: «Shay didn’t want to, at first. He… he told me he didn’t want to use me to get him back. Yuto said the same, for the same reason».  
He smiled, softly and bitterly: «I told them I was okay with it. I wanted to give them their moment together, before diving into this mission».

 

Shay was much more tender than he seemed. He took care not to bite or scratch Yuya’s skin too much, avoiding marks and visible traces of his slow and arousing passage.   
His lips were soft against Yuya’s and on his body, just a little bit rougher when pent-up excitement bested him.   
After a while, Yuya forgot who he was. He forgot his feelings, and opened the way for Yuto’s burning passion, a wave of scorching fire hotter than the flames themselves. He let Shay bring him to his knees, and tasted his lover for one night only, pleasured him as best as he could, drawing from Yuto’s experience because his own wasn’t there.

 

«I think you can imagine how the rest of the night went».

 

 

Yoko stayed quiet for a bit, taking it all in.   
That wasn’t the classic “Mom, I had sex and now I’m scared” talk some of her friends had with their sons and daughters.   
That was… that was a situation too difficult to fully comprehend, yet she could understand why Yuya didn’t back down from his promise. Even for a price that high.  
So, Yoko smiled, stretching out her arms to take Yuya’s hands in her own: «You’re too kind for your own good, Yuya».

 

 

«You really aren’t mad at me?».

 

 

She shook her head, reassuringly: «Maybe, it this was a normal setting, I would be incredibly mad at you. Furious. Especially for having sex with someone you barely even know», was the answer.

 

 

«I… I haven’t thought about that».  
He seemed so familiar, so near…  
But then again, the aftermath spoke for itself. Shay had fallen asleep almost immediately, exhausted both physically and mentally, but Yuya…  
Yuya stayed awake for long hours, contemplating all those blaring sensations he felt all over his body. Without Yuto picking at the back of his mind, Yuya had stopped finding all that arousing. He was hurting everywhere, Shay’s kisses and caresses a cold feeling on his now alone body.   
An almost unknown person sleeping beside him.

 

«I don’t regret it, though», Yuya quickly added. No, he was happy. For as much as thinking back made his skin crawl with uneasiness, when Yuto couldn’t feel his memories, Yuya was happy. He managed to reunite Shay and Yuto, even if for one night alone, and gave them a few moments of joy in that dark quest they found themselves into.

 

But, one thing he regretted.   
Yuya looked away again, now embarrassed more than worried: «I just… I didn’t think my first time would have been with a man», he said.

 

 

Yoko laughed softly, in a comforting manner, and gently stroked Yuya’s hands: «Your heart never cease to amaze me».  
He gave up everything for them. The thought made her smile sadden, but after all, Yuya was made to bring nothing but joy.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah.   
> I don't know, maybe I messed up. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! See you in the next one, leave comments or kudos if you liked it, they always put a smile on my face!  
> Thank you!


End file.
